Optical networks are becoming increasingly appealing as demands for communication services continue to increase. For example, optical networks benefit from the high bandwidths and low bit error rate of optical fibers. The establishment of optical networks has led to the development of new services. One such service may include an optical layer one virtual private network (L1VPN). An optical L1VPN may allow a customer to utilize a provider network to establish optical communication paths between remote sites of the customer. The optical communication path between two remote sites of an L1VPN may appear as a direct layer 1 node-to-node connection from the point of view of the sites, allowing the sites to communicate as if part of a private network. The establishment and maintenance of an optical communication path for an L1VPN may require control plane communication between the remote sites.